Sachiko Shinozaki
: For the Woman in Red, see Woman in Red. , or (1937/1946 - 1953), is the main antagonist of the Corpse Party series. She is also known as the . Design Sachiko is a young girl of normal stature, with long black hair and bangs that cover her face. She wears a tattered red dress. When she is appeased, her outfit changes. Her hair becomes shorter, so you can see more of her face, revealing her black eyes. She wears an off white colored dress. Personality While she was alive, Sachiko seemed to be rather shy and a recluse. In CORPSE-PARTY (PC-98), it is stated that she did not have any friends and she didn't spend her time socializing too much. She loved her mother dearly and her death enraged Sachiko, because of which she became a vengeful spirit. As a spirit she is sinister and murderous. Killing and torturing people, both physically and mentally, is a source of fun and joy for her. Sometimes she plays with her victims, pretending to help them or be their friend, just to kill them afterwards. She is usually accompanied by Yoshikazu Yanagihori, who brings and traps the victims for her. She first started trapping children in the school to please her mother, but eventually it became solely a source of amusement. Plot |-|CORPSE-PARTY = CORPSE-PARTY Shinozaki was often alone and didn't have any real friends. In fact, she enjoyed the solitude, and she often stayed after school and watched the rain. One day, as she was doing so, her teacher approached her under the pretense to talk with her, but his true purpose was to rape her. Shinozaki was unable to escape, and thus she blackmailed him that she will tell about this to everyone else. The teacher continued to mock her, saying that nobody would believe a lonely girl with no friends. Shinozaki retreated to the ledge of the third floor inter-connecting corridor and, as the teacher approached her, yelled that she will throw herself to her death if he tries to get closer. The teacher ignored this threat and Shinozaki ended up losing her footing, falling off the third floor corridor to the courtyard below, dying. Shocked at what just happened, the teacher tried to hide her body, but the principal discovered him. Under the pressure, the teacher confessed everything to the principal who, unwilling to ruin the school's name, helped the teacher bury Shinozaki's body. She was reported missing, as her body was never found, and soon everyone had forgotten about her. Out of revenge, she recreates the school in another dimension and starts kidnapping countless children, killing them in the cursed halls. Somewhere along the lines, Shinozaki splits into two personas, the first one being full of hatred and resentment, while the second one is actually good. After Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma manage to escape the school, the good Shinozaki approaches them and explains her story, as well as the way to save her friends. At the end of the game, she helps Ayumi and Yoshiki reach and appease the vengeful Shinozaki. In one of the scenarios, if Naomi Nakashima is sent to the toilets to accompany Yuka Mochida, the vengeful Shinozaki will take her body and tag along with Satoshi Mochida and Yuka, pretending to be Naomi. Shinozaki is also the final boss of Corpse-Party. |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party Chapters 1 - 4 When the students of Kisaragi Academy enter Heavenly Host Elementary School after performing the "Sachiko Ever After" charm, Sachiko remains mostly in the background, allowing other sources to kill the students. She appears before Naomi, Seiko Shinohara, Satoshi, Yuka, and Ayumi during their travels through the school. The group learns through newspaper clippings that Sachiko is a former student of Heavenly Host in 1953, and one of the recorded victims of the 1973 serial kidnappings and murders at the school and also, the only survivor. Chapter 5 On the day of her birthday, Sachiko went to see her mother, Yoshie Shinozaki, after school. While heading up to the third floor, she witnessed the principal, Takamine Yanagihori, push her mother down the stairs after his attempt to rape her, thus snapping her neck and killing her. Afraid of Sachiko telling someone about what he did, Takamine chased her through the school and captured her, strangling her to death over the corpse of her mother. Takamine told the police that Yoshie's death was an accident, and buried Sachiko in the basement of the school building. Sachiko was soon noticed to be missing, but her body was never found and thus her death was never actually official. Unable to find peace after being killed in such a brutal, heartless manner, Sachiko's spirit remained in the school. At some point, she began infiltrating Takamine's thoughts, driving him to madness. He, believing she might still be able to tell others about him killing Yoshie, cuts out her tongue to prevent her from speaking out about it. Some 20 years later, Sachiko once more gained a corporeal form. She used Yoshikazu, Takamine's son and teacher at the school, who, like his father, was driven to madness, to capture children for her to kill and send to her mother. She eventually stopped killing for her mother's sake, and simply did it because she enjoyed it. The only notable killings she did were those of Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji, and Yuki Kanno. After performing the killings, she pretended to be one of the kidnapped students, and framed Yoshikazu. She fingered him as the killer, and he was sent to a mental hospital, while she was allowed to fade away without anyone noticing, as they were all preoccupied with the "murderer." After the demolition of the school, an alternate dimension kept together by the souls of Ryou, Tokiko and Yuki exists where the school is still standing. Her and the other ghosts, along with Yoshikazu, who killed himself after escaping from the hospital and was also brought to the cursed dimension, kill whoever enters. Eventually, when the students reach Sachiko's body in the basement and succeeded in appeasing her, returning her tongue and giving her the black cat plushie Yoshie bought her for her birthday, allowing her to rest in peace at long last, giving Yuki control of the school as the "New Sachiko." |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #1; 『Seal』 In this episode, Sachiko helps Naomi by telling her what to do in various situations so she can save her friend, Seiko. Episode #2; 『Demise』 Sachiko appears at the very end of the episode, explaining to Mayu Suzumoto that she cannot escape. Episode #4; 『Purgatory』 Sachiko appears in a radio studio where Sayaka Ooue works. This is her only appearance outside Heavenly Host. She also appears at the abandoned bomb shelter eating Sayaka's chocolate, while Sayaka gets killed by Yoshikazu. Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 Sachiko appears in one bad end, disguised as Mitsuki Yamamoto, and another, where she invites Sakutaro Morishige to help her torture Emi Urabe. Episode #6; 『Mire』 Sachiko has a more extended appearance in this episode. As Yuka, you find her near the corpse pool. She acts as a normal elementary schooler, and Yuka feels the need to protect and help her. Sachiko acts as a "little sister" to Yuka throughout the whole episode, leaving aside some brief moments, to the point where she almost cries when Yuka talks about her mother. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 Sachiko appears briefly heading up the stairs where Yuuya Kizami and the others await Tohko Kirisaki. Prologue; 『BloodDrive』 Sachiko doesn't appear directly, but there is a photo featuring her with her parents. White Sachiko Shinozaki is the purified version of Sachiko's spirit. ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear In Chapter 5, Sachiko takes this form when Satoshi and the group appeal to her humanity by giving her back her tongue, along with the stuffed cat her mom got for her before her death. Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) White Sachiko appears in the tenth volume. After Yoshie managed to calm her daughter down, she turns into White Sachiko. Then both spirits disappear. Corpseparty; Musume White Sachiko comes in two forms: The first one appeared before Yoshiki and Ayumi and tells her life story about how the other her is controlling Heavenly Host. This one looks exactly like the bad Sachiko and is mostly called "Good Sachiko," and the other one is both Sachiko's combined. This one wears her school uniform instead of the red dress. Trivia * In ''Corpse Party, Sachiko was known simply by her surname, Shinozaki, the same as Ayumi. When being questioned about this, Makoto Kedouin explains this as, "Maybe the spirits are playing tricks on you? laughs" The name, Sachiko, wasn’t introduced until Corpse Party: New Chapter for the mobile. * Shinozaki bears a striking resemblance to Alma Wade (in her child form) from F.E.A.R., in appearance and in the fact that both are vengeful spirits, and both are key characters in their respective games. * In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Sachiko ranked 6th place. She is tied with Naho Saenoki. * In ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, ''Sachiko's favourite number is 427. This is because the number can be read as "Shinina", short for "Die, please." * In ''Corpse Party BloodCovered Manga ''Sachiko is purified by black magic which was written on Yoshie's diary. : Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Non-playable characters Category:Antagonists Category:Elementary school students Category:Characters introduced in CORPSE-PARTY